Wings of Prophecy
by LookWithinYourself
Summary: Many centuries have passed since the Enochians were chased off the earth by the humans, but now a dark threat is rising and the fate of the world is placed in the hands of two human men and a fallen star.
1. Prologue

**Hey Ya'll**

 **To those of you who had been following the previous progress of this story, welcome to the new and improved version! I hope you know by now, that this is the thread I will be continuing to work on as I strive to make this story as good as I can with the writing skills I have now :)**

 **To those of you who are new to this story, welcome! Thank you for clicking and I hope you stick around to see more!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been said that when this earth was still young, before the arrival of humans, a different type of mystical beings roamed across its surface. The Enochians. Created by their Father, they were strong and beautiful creatures, endowed with abilities beyond imagination. They took great care in tending to the earth with their powers, keeping her sturdy and healthy for a purpose which they did not yet know. But, they often shared with each other the belief that they were waiting for something spectacular to occur.

Then the humans arrived; rising from the dust of the earth to rest upon her they blinked away the sleep of nonexistence and gazed in wonderment at their new lives, naked and new. They were helpless and vulnerable and the Enochians knew that this was what their Father had planned, what they had been working and waiting fervidly for. They welcomed the humans with delight and open arms, over joyed with the prospect of being able to share their knowledge with these new beings. They helped them to establish themselves, teaching them all they needed to know and revealing to them the elegance and majesty of the earth around them. They taught them the importance of appreciating all that had been given freely to them.

The humans built for themselves kingdoms in their new home, using their recently acquired skills to erect towering castles and quiet villages. Meanwhile the Enochians used their powers to form breathtaking statues and majestic monuments in honor of the humans, to celebrate all that they had accomplished. Not once did it occur to someone to build walls around the kingdoms; there was no need for such restrictive structures as there was no war.

The Enochians however did help the humans fashion weapons and taught them how to fight, but only for the sole purpose of protecting themselves against the other creatures that wished them harm. And for a time there was peace and prosperity between the two different beings.

But then a human named Festien Antioch came to be. He was a corrupt man, full of selfish pride and a seemingly unquenchable lust for power. He became jealous of the Enochians' abilities and soon developed a hatred towards them because they possessed a greater strength than he. He intended to destroy the beings, to capture them and force them into inescapable servitude. For he believed that once this was accomplished, he would be known as the most powerful creature in existence.

Festien began his plan by sowing seeds of doubt and mistrust towards the Enochians in the minds of the humans around him. Soon the feelings started to spread, stretching from kingdom to kingdom like a disease, and a new wave of hatred worked its way into the hearts of the humans. They plotted and schemed on how they could defeat the Enochians and bind them to humans forever. Finally, they found their opportunity to strike.

Once every year, a day was set aside to be celebrated with great enthusiasm; a time for festivals, music and dancing in honor of the moment that humans came to be on the earth. Humans and Enochians gathered together in every kingdom to share this joyous and holy time with one another. Festien choose that time to move against his unsuspecting enemies.

After the festival was well under way, the humans attacked. Festien lead the largest group as they descended upon the surprised Enochians with weapons drawn, aiming to either wound them severely, destroy them completely or cut off their wings. The Enochians were steadily pushed back, purposely retreating while using their powers to hold off the humans. They realized that it would be impossible for them to defend themselves and not cause harm to the humans at the same time, and even in the face of this horrid betrayal, they still wished to protect them. So they fled. A day that had once symbolized happiness and peace had been tainted by despair and turned into a day filled with mourning for the Enochians as they took to the sky. They escaped to their kingdom Elysium*, leaving behind they're fallen kind, the beloved earth, and the humans they had grown to love.

After the Enochians left the earth changed. The humans established a hierarchy amongst themselves in the kingdoms, appointing certain men to rule as the first kings. But the lust for power had not left the hearts of humans and after their failure to obtain the Enochians, they turned on each other. War broke out among the beings of the earth, friends pitted against one another, kingdom against kingdom, all fighting for a higher place in the world. Towering, sturdy walls were built to surround the many different towns, soldiers were trained, battles were waged and many lives were lost. Humankind descended into a period of bloodshed and darkness.

After a time the kings decided to gather and find a way to put an end to the violence. After much deliberation, they resolved to split the earth up into different lands, each one ruled by a different king. The rulers with the most power laid claim the largest lands while the others were left to scramble for what remained. The order was made, and even though through the years kingdoms still quarreled with one another over boundaries, a sense of order fell onto the humans.

The years passed and signs of the Enochians presence faded with them. Tall forests grew up around the monuments and the statues that had been left alone slowly crumpled. Even earth felt the absence of their powers. While the Enochians had resided on its surface, a small flower had blossomed across the lands. It was whiter than a fresh snowfall with soft blue accents around the middle and shaped like a falling star. It had been called Celestial and had been a sign of the Enochians immense love for the earth. It no longer grew and the earth felt a bit darker in its absence.

As centuries came and went the lay of the land continued to change. Kingdoms rose to power only to fall due to their own deception and ruefulness, and then quickly replaced by a new kingdom bearing a new name. Boundaries flexed and shifted as armies pressed forward, and alliances were made and broken.

After a time the fighting between the people diminished as a new threat presented itself. After the Enochians, humankind had developed a deep mistrust towards anything that possessed power and abilities foreign to their knowledge. They began to think of the other mystical creatures residing throughout the hills, mountains and seas as a threat, and so turned their attention to inventing weapons to help protect themselves against this newly perceived danger. The humans referred to these creatures as beasts and monsters, chasing them down and killing them regardless if they were menacing or not. They created enemies out of the creatures, and soon the humans really did have a need to fear them.

And through all of this, the Enochians became known as simply a myth. Myth became legend and legend faded, until even the memory of these majestic beings drifted away on the wind.

But not all forgot.

Tucked away in the safety of their homes, a handful of humans remembered the stories of the loving creatures. They passed them on, telling their children all about the winged protectors in the sky, watching over them and keeping them safe. This is how they kept their hope alive, hope that one day the Enochians would return and the earth would be at peace once again.

Unknown to these believers, buried in the deepest part of an old archive room beneath a palace, covered in dust and withered with age, was a small scroll. On it was written the words of a prophecy as old as the first kings. Words of hope and encouragement but also of a grave darkness. It foretold a time when a great evil would arise and threaten to plunge the earth into a dark era, filled with pain and desperation. But during this time a small light would descend to the earth. A light that along with two flaming stars, would fight to protect the humans and defend their home.

And so it was foretold.

* * *

It was a dark night, a night of the new moon where the only light was cast by the small silvery specks scattered across the sky. In the castle of King John there was drinking and dancing, a celebration of victory. The sounds of cheering and clapping almost drowned out the lighthearted music being plucked and strummed throughout various points along the city streets. The whole kingdom was joining in the festivities, whether it be in the castle or the villages the merry making was well underway and the wine flowing freely.

However, unseen by the people a star began to fall from the sky, a bluish light streaking behind it as it plummeted towards the ground below. It collided into the soil in the land of Siohan, land of the Horse Riders, in a grove of trees; causing a wave of tremors to branch out in all directions across the ground. A small glow burst forth, encompassing the tall willows and painting the sky, pulsating as if it were a heartbeat. Then it vanished, leaving the night as it was, quiet except for the joyful sounds coming from the kingdom in the distance, its people oblivious to the light that had fallen to earth.

* * *

 ***For those who didn't know, Elysium is another word for heaven ;)**

 **And there ya go! Hope ya'll enjoy my first installment into my story, thank you once again for giving this a look see, and I hope to see you in the future!**

 **Please let me know you thoughts and if you are enjoying it so far, criticism and all that is welcome**

 **Until next time!**

 **LookWithinYourself**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Thanks for sticking with this story and coming back for more! And to all new comers, welcome!**

 **Updates are going to be a bit sporadic for this story, as I plan to write a new chapter and edit an old one before I upload each time, so I can stay ahead of myself. I'm hoping to upload every few weeks or so though so don't worry :)**

 **That being said, please sit back, pull out some popcorn and a drink, and get ready for the first official chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind whistled across the plains, twisting and turning with the hills and brushing past the trees which sent them into a small dance, their branches swaying beneath the clear blue sky. White fluffy clouds drifted lazily on the breeze, gratefully aided in their journey across the lands by the powerful gusts. A flock of birds soared in formation overhead, swirling and diving as they searched for their next resting place. The peaceful scene was disturbed when a group of riders topped a hill, the pounding sound of hoofs across dirt dashing the quiet from the air. The wind rushed to meet them, wrapping it arms around the small group and reaching out breezy fingers to stir hair and tug at clothes.

Dean Winchester reached up to wipe a hand across his brow, turning his face into the wind in order to take full advantage of the cool respite that the stream of air provided against the ever increasing temperature. He shifted in his saddle and tugged at the sleeves of the emerald green coat he wore, cursing it under his breath.

Normally Dean loved going out for rides, flying across the open expanse of their land always filled him with a sense of freedom. But today was different. It was mid-morning; the sun not very high in the sky and already it was showing signs of being a scorching day. The already sweltering heat was doing absolutely nothing to relieve the pounding headache he had, an ever present reminder of the party his father had thrown the night before.

Dean tried to take his mind off of the sweat quickly drenching his body by taking a look at the scenery around him. However, it seemed that no matter where his gaze fell, his eyes were being assaulted by the blinding glint of sun against armor. That was most likely due to the fact that he was, at that very moment, almost completely surrounded by guards. They had created a sort of semi ring around him, leaving only a small space in the front to allow adequate movement for the horses.

The guards themselves were a spectacular sight to behold… to anyone else who didn't have to see them around every corner of their home day in and day out. They were all wearing full armor, breastplates and helmets polished to a shine which only helped to complete the illusion of being surrounded on all sides by a ring of mirrors. Each had a large sword strapped to their waist and a green shield bearing the golden horse of Siohan slung across their back.

"Dean, look!"

Dean turned his head so he could see the other person that shared the small space with him. His younger brother Sam, though you would never have been able to guess when taking in his freakishly tall height, sat to his right in the saddle of a strong tan horse. His shoulder length brown hair flopped behind him with the wind and his big hazel eyes were lite up in excitement as he pointed to something ahead of them.

"We're almost there!"

Dean's eyes followed the direction his brother's extended digit indicated. A wide cluster of trees rose out of the sea of grass like an island in the distance, tall poplar and birch limbs reaching up towards the sky. The wind rushed through the leaves causing them to dance and shine in the sunlight, the green colors lush and rich in color compared to the bleached brown of the prairie grasses.

Sam dug his heels into his horse, urging it forward at a faster pace. Dean sighed and shook his head, but lightly kicked his horse's side to coax her to match the other's brisk stride.

Dean's alcohol induced slumber had been rudely interrupted earlier that morning when Sam had come barging into his room, ripping back curtains and shouting for Dean to 'get up'. Making a huge ruckus and proclaiming that he had 'found it'.

A while back Sam had been rifling through ancient scrolls and books in the old archive room deep in the basement of the castle, when he came upon a particularly dusty scroll containing Sam's version of 'buried treasure'. Despite its weathered age, a well detailed diagram of an odd looking statue was still clear across its stained and crinkled surface. Following the meticulously drawn picture was a long description of the importance, history and creators of the statue. Apparently, the makers were the legendary beings the Enochians. Their late mother had told them many stories about the Enochians when they were young boys, and Sam, always impressed by legends of the old days even at a young age, had latched on to those tales. He was obsessed with everything that had even an ounce to do with these creatures, so finding a scroll with directions to a statue created by them that had the possibility to still be standing made him excited beyond belief. Last night while everyone else had been celebrating he had been hunched over that scroll trying to figure out the statue's exact location.

Having been successful in that endeavor, he had dragged Dean out of the comfort of his dark bedroom and forced him onto a horse. Following Sam had caused him to travel over an hour outside of the city limits through the piercing glare of the sun, even while Dean was still feeling the effects of the alcohol he had consumed the night before.

They reigned the horses in just shy of the first ring of trees, Sam quickly dismounting and Dean not far behind. He waved off the guards beginning to dismount their own horses, letting them know that they were planning on continuing alone. Sometimes being the Crown Prince of a nation had its advantages and other times, like when it came to security, it was just a large pain in the ass.

* * *

Sam retrieved the weathered scroll from a satchel behind his saddle and unrolled it, scrutinizing the crinkled parchment as he started into the trees. Dean checked the sturdy sword that was strapped tightly to the belt secured around his waist, and the small daggers tucked into the tops of his boots, before following Sam into the woods.

They ended up walking farther than either of them had originally believed that they would, the forest having proven to be bigger within than it had first appeared. As they walked Dean watched the surrounding trees warily, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword, muscles tense and alert so he would be ready in case danger arose. Sam strode ahead confidently with the unrolled scroll in his hands, occasionally glancing up from it to look around and mumble something incoherent to himself.

Suddenly he stopped, and Dean, being too invested in scanning the terrain waiting for the worst to strike at any moment, almost ran into his humongous back. He heard Sam let out a gasp, eyes locked straight ahead on something that he couldn't see. Then he broke out into a grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as pure delight washed over his features.

"There it is Dean! We found it," he exclaimed as he rushed forward into the trees.

Dean shouted in exasperation for him to wait up before jogging off in the direction he had gone. He found Sam not that far ahead, standing in a small clearing and staring upwards in awe. Dean quickly glanced around for what his brother could be looking at, but the only other thing in there besides them and the trees was a giant strange looking rock covered with foliage.

"Isn't it amazing Dean? I knew it would still be standing, I just knew it." Sam turned to look at him, a big goofy smile plastered onto his face.

Dean raised his eyebrows and glanced around again, but he still couldn't find anything that looked like a statue. "Uh Sam, where is it exactly?"

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled, reaching up with his large hand to pat the towering rock in front of him. Dean stepped forward until he was standing right beside Sam and squinted up at the green covered bolder. Then he saw it, and almost smacked himself for his stupidity. The strange rock was indeed the statue.

As Dean's eyes poured over the statue more closely, he quickly came to the conclusion that it had to be a women. At the very top, almost hidden under a blanket of green and brown moss and leaves was the beginning of a waterfall of wavy hair. It fell over her shoulders and spilled down her back, the curls framing a delicate looking face, minus the multitude of cracks running across her visage. She was wearing a flowing robe that pooled on the ground, hiding her feet, and billowed behind her as if stirred by an invisible wind. Her hands were raised waist high, arms outstretched and palms facing up. Her head was tilted upwards and she was looking in the direction that the boys had come, the direction of Siohan's capital. Her lips were parted ever so slightly as if she was speaking indiscernible words, and she was, in so many words, beautiful.

"Well I'll give them this," Dean spoke through the momentary silence, turning back to look at Sam. "They sure knew the meaning of a beautiful body." Dean looked up and eyed the statue's full chest for extra emphasis.

Sam shot him a hard look, face scrunching up in peeved annoyance at his brother's immaturity, before kneeling down and brushing at something on the ground in front of the statue.

Dean knelt down beside him and watched as his younger brother carefully pulled away clumps of moss and overgrown grass from the object on the ground. It was another slab of stone, white and shinning in the sunlight filtering through the trees despite the dirt crusting the curves of the ornately carved edges. Intricate words were chiselled into the stone, the lettering delicate and filled with melted gold so as to make the words stand out. It was written in a different language that Dean couldn't make heads or tails out of it, and judging by the way that Sam was studying it all with a frown, he was having a difficult time as well.

Sam looked up and locked eyes with his older brother, that all telling glint in his gaze. "It's definitely Enochian! I can't make out a whole lot but I recognize a few words from some old books," Sam rambled off excitedly, turning back to bend over the stone and Dean couldn't help but smile as he felt his own adventurous emotions roll off of him.

That's when the snap of a twig breaking behind him reached his distracted ears, and it was all the warning he got. Before he could turn around he felt something slam into his back with enough force to propel him through the air, his body colliding right into the front of the statue before he had time to process that he had been hit. His head connected harshly against the stone and he collapsed to the ground, black spots dancing into his vision.

"Dean!"

Sam's call pulled Dean out of the darkness that had creeped over him, helping to strengthen his grip on reality, and the world cleared somewhat as Dean forced his disoriented body onto its knees. He squinted past his slowly fading tunnel vision and looked around. His eyes landed on the sight of Sam backed up against a tree, a small dagger in his hand and a panicked look on his face as a creature approached him.

It was tall, taller than Dean would have been standing, and it was covered in scales as black as night. Five sharp claws sat at the ends of each of its six paw-like feet, and its long muscular tail was topped with a mass of pointy deadly looking spikes. It was advancing on Sam slowly, eyeing his younger brother up and down with a vicious stare.

Dean didn't stop to think before launching himself at the creature, body acting on instinct. He landed on its back and wrapped his arms around its thick neck, wrangling it backwards away from Sam.

"Go! Get the guards," Dean shouted, Sam hesitating only a second before turning and taking off across the clearing, back the way they had come. The creature twisted and bucked with ferocity, and Dean grunted as he was tossed to the ground, pain shooting up his back at the impact his body made with the dirt. He scrambled to his feet however, pulling out his sword and turning in time to see the creature starting after Sam's retreating form.

"Hey shit head," Dean called after it, reaching down to his right boot. The creature swiveled to look at him with its large dark eyes, and Dean flung one of his throwing knives at it. His aim was true and the dagger struck the thing in the shoulder, the blade sinking in-between the scales of its natural armor. The creature let out a scream of pain and anger, and launched itself towards Dean, tail whipping back and forth ruthlessly. Dean whirled around on his heel and dashed into the trees, hoping to get away from the creature and buy Sam some time to get help.

* * *

 **Ooooooh the first cliff hanger! Exciting!**

 **Thanks again for everyone who has chosen to read this story, I greatly appreciate it!**

 **Drop me a comment if you enjoyed, or if you have any ideas as to where this story may be going, I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Until next time!**

 **LookWithinYourself**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter for you all! Isn't it funny how when you decide you're going to focus on a project (i.e. this story), your life suddenly gets crazy busy?! For the past 2 months I've been working full time during the week, and then on the weekends I spend all day in rehearsals, and now performances. I have 2 more weekends of performances to go however, so hopefully once their done I'll get more time to work on my writing :)**

 **But for now, enjoy the latest installment!**

* * *

Dean darted around trees and over fallen logs, his feet carrying him over the ground as fast as the wooded shrubbery would let him. But the crashes coming from behind told him that the creature was not far away, and quickly gaining. His mad dash came to an abrupt halt however when he came face to face with an unexpected pool of black water.

He'd heard stories about this unnatural phenomenon; it had the appearance of dark colored water but it was thick, much like syrup, and if you fell in it was next to impossible to pull yourself back out. It was one of the last places anyone, but especially Dean, wanted to end up. He knew he was going to have to cut around the onyx colored mass if he was going to get to safety, unfortunately time didn't appear to be on his side.

Dean started to turn in another direction when something hard and sharp slammed into the right side of his back. He cried out in agony as he felt sharp spikes dig into his flesh, ripping through layers of fabric in order to plunge deep into skin and muscle alike. He was thrown to the ground, his left side connecting painfully against the unyielding earth, sword bouncing out of his hand and skidding out of reach. Dean could hear the ripping sound of fabric as the creature tried to pull its tail back, his coat detaching itself at the seams and lifting off with it. Out of his peripheral, he could see the creature shaking its tail around in a vain effort to dislodge the tangled green fabric from its spikes.

Dean's back seared with pain and he could feel warm rivers of blood that were snaking their way down his broken flesh. But at that moment he caught sight of his sword laying in the underbrush a few feet from the left side of the creature. Unfortunately for him at this moment, it was his main choice of defense and even though he hadn't had a chance to use it yet, without it he knew he didn't stand a chance. Now was the perfect time while the creature was preoccupied and Dean burst from his position on the ground and launched himself at the sword, arms outstretched in front of him and hands straining to grasp the hilt.

A clawed foot suddenly caught him in the stomach on his way down, abruptly stopping his forward momentum. Dean instinctively braced himself to hit the hard ground as he was flung backwards, but was surprised when he felt his body connect with a liquid surface. Then the water he found himself surrounded by became heavy and panic struck as he was pulled under.

Dean was fully submerged in the black water in seconds. The thick liquid wrapped itself around him and dragged him down, farther and farther away from the surface and the light. He flailed his arms and kicked his legs in a vain effort to try and reach the air that he had left behind. But the water caught his limbs and held fast. He was immobile, suspended in this goo like a fly in a vat of honey, sinking lower into the darkness and unable to breathe much less call for help. It seeped in around him, trying to fill every crack and opening that it could. His ears, his nose, his mouth, anywhere it could get into, squeezing the very air out of him. He was losing consciousness fast from lack of oxygen, and in that moment Dean feared that he wasn't going to make it.

But then he felt a pressure on his left shoulder. It was more prominent then the vice like squeeze of the black water, feeling much more like a hand gripping his arm. Before this could register in his brain there was a searing pain on his skin and then Dean could feel himself being dragged upwards. His head soon broke the surface and he gasped, accidentally sucking in air and black water together. This sent him into a coughing fit as the rest of his body was tugged out of the pool and draped across the shore. He continued to wheeze and cough as he lay face down in the grass, his body aching to pull in as much air as possible and expel the invading black water at the same time.

He opened his eyes, trying to blink away his bleary vision. He half expected to see the creature standing over him, raised paw ready to deliver the final blow with vicious claws gleaming in the air. However, that's not the sight that greeted him.

The creature was still present, but instead of looming over him as Dean had pictured, it had retreated to the other side of the clearing. Its back was arched, head down and tail lashing back and forth behind it in anger. Its feet were curled, claws digging into the ground as it stared straight ahead, eyes locked intently on the figure in front of it.

Dean couldn't make out the person standing before him clearly, but he could see well enough to know for certain that it wasn't Sam or one of the guards. Whoever it was had positioned themselves between Dean and the creature and was standing straight, shoulders set, feet planted firmly and what looked like a thin silver sword held securely in their hand.

Without warning, the creature launched itself at the person, sharpened claws extended, trying to catch them in the side. The figure easily side stepped the attack, twirling around lightly on the balls of their feet in order to slash the animal up the side with their sword. The creature jerked and surged forward to attack again with its claws, tail whipping around to hit the person from behind. But they dodged the tail and blocked the claws, stepping around and slashing at the creature again. They continued this dance, the creature lashing out at random intervals and the figure blocking, dodging and attacking, all the while moving with undeniable grace.

Dean tried to push himself to his feet and grab his sword in order to help the lone fighter, but the agony in his back combined with the now searing pain of his left shoulder stopped him at his knees with a fresh wave of pain. He couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips as he teetered forward.

The figure had heard the sound and stopped, glancing back in order to assess the newly perceived threat to the man still sprawled on the ground. The creature took its fleeting chance and lashed out at the exposed back with its tail.

Dean however saw the attack. "Watch out!" he shouted, hand shooting out in warning towards the person. But it was too late and the middle of the tail collided into the figure, sending them flying through the air and landing hard a few feet away.

The creature regarded the fallen one for a minute before turning and allowing its gaze to fall on the injured prince. Its darkened look studied him closely before glancing down at the knife still sticking out of its shoulder. When it's eyes once again settled back on Dean, he could read the malicious intent etched into its glare. He once again tried to reach for his weapon, but the pain was too great and he could only watch as the creature slowly advanced on him.

Suddenly the figure was once again standing protectively in front of him facing the creature, legs spread and fists clenched as the two beings locked eyes. Dean watched in amazement and disbelief as inky black wings seemed to appear out of nowhere and unfold themselves from the person's back. They were huge, spreading out and up in a threatening display toward the encroaching enemy. They stood staring at each other, both challenging the other to make the first move. Then the thing reared its head, breaking the stare down and charged full force at the figure. The person raised their hand, open palm pointing straight at the oncoming threat and suddenly there was a flash of light so bright it forced Dean to close his eyes and shield them with his hands.

And then there was silence.

When Dean looked again all he could see was the smoldering remains of the creature sprawled across the ground a few feet from him. It was hardly recognizable and the stench of burning flesh wafted through the air to Dean, making him gag slightly and turn away from the sight.

A quiet shuffle brought his attention back in front of him just as the figure with the wings turned around. Dean's eyes were meet with two piercing blue orbs staring back at them, catching his gaze and holding it there.

"What in the…"

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **Thank you again for reading and please drop a review if you feel so inclined :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **LookWithinYourself**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

 **A new chapter! Woho! I have been all over the place these past couple weeks; finishing work, finishing my play, packing up my old bedroom cause we're doing renovations on the family house, going on a road trip. It's been crazy! I can't believe I'm going back to University in a week either!**

 **But anywho, you're not here for my life story haha, your hear for the story! So sit back, relax and...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _A quiet shuffle brought his attention back in front of him just as the figure with the wings turned to face him. Dean was meet with two piercing blue orbs staring back at him, catching his gaze and holding it there._

" _What in the…"_

The air surrounding Dean was tense, the world around him muted to his overworked and confused senses. He struggled to push himself to his feet, all his thoughts tumbling around in his head and tripping over each other in a vain effort to form coherent ideas, only to be unraveled before they reached completion. He was totally captivated with studying the person in front of him.

The figure was standing closer now, revealing to Dean that he was indeed a man who appeared to be a tad shorter then he was. His head was topped with a mass of black hair, the ends sticking out in a disarray of different directions, and a few leaves and twigs could be spotted poking out from beneath the ebony locks. His face was strong, soft cheekbones, a sturdy jaw with a speckle of stubble on it, and full lush lips. A pale delicate throat connected his head to strong shoulders, speckled with dust and grime. The man was wearing a white tunic that stopped at his knees and was tightened at his waist by a deep blue sash, the material stirring in the breeze. A piece of the material on his right shoulder had been torn apart and now hung loosely down his side, exposing the pale skin to the world. He was covered in dirt, no doubt caused by the scuffle and his bare feet shifted on the soft earth beneath them. His ink black wings were tucked back behind him, the top half peaking over his shoulders and twitching slightly.

However, the most striking feature about the man would have to be his eyes. They weren't the largest eyes that Dean had ever seen, nor were they perfectly symmetrical or rounded. Instead, they had a slight hooded look to them, caused by the closeness of his eyelids; but in a way the shape thoroughly complimented the rest of his face well. The color though, was that of a bright blue summer sky, one of the most beautiful colors Dean had ever seen, and which made him feel slightly breathless the more he looked at them. And the more he stared, the more he realized that there was an un earthly glow that seemed to light them up from deep within, adding a sparkle to the azure irises.

A drop of crimson bloomed on the material of the man's tunic and Dean's gaze instantly shifted to find the source. A long gash ran across a section of the man's right arm, the dark red and puckered edges standing out against his pale skin as the blood trickled to his fingers and dripped off the edge.

The man's eyes followed Dean's gaze until he too saw the gash, the edges of his lips twitching up slightly into what Dean dared to call an amused smirk. But his attention was quickly pulled back to the injured appendage, his mouth dropping open in shock at what he saw. The wound was knitting itself back up! Tendrils of skin stretched over to connect to the other side and quickly closed the gash, leaving nothing but smooth skin and smeared blood behind. Not even a scar!

 _How in the…_ Dean thought, his mouth opening and closing uselessly as he tried to force the words out. But all he could manage to do was stare at the newly reformed arm in shock.

At that moment, agonising pain tore his thoughts away from the miracle before him and instead to the deep claw gashes on his back. He fell to the ground with a gasp, arms reaching out to stop himself at his knees. He pain seemed to be intensifying as the agonized throbbing crawled its way across a larger area of skin and muscle like a quickly spreading poison. It had begun to slug its way into his shoulder joints when the tremors started, racking his frame with vengeance.

That's when a cool, soft hand was gently placed on his back just above the gash. It was soothing to his burning skin and his trembling body ached for more, for the release it seemed to promise. A tingling feeling started in that area, the sensation of a million little fingers dancing across the exposed and battered skin. This was followed by the feeling of someone having up ended a bucket of cold water onto his body, and Dean gasped involontarily at the unexpected sensation. He felt it all begin to advance across the rest of his back, his shoulders and limbs, expanding into every inch of his frame. Everywhere that sensations touched the pain seemed to slowly ebb away until he felt nothing. The weary ache present in his limbs from the fight felt as if it were being sucked out of his very muscles, and his shaking began to subside. Eventually the tingling and the cold too faded and Dean hesitantly reached a hand up to his shoulder and felt the exposed skin there. Completely smooth, no ridges, bumps and definitely no gaping holes

Dean lifted his head and locked eyes with the strange man who was standing above him, his face laced with concern.

"Who are you," Dean heard himself ask, a hint of the wonder and confusion he was feeling finding a way into his voice.

The man opened his mouth to reply but at that moment, a dark net dropped out of the sky and landed right over him, capturing him under the black material. He let out a yelp of surprise and his arms shot up to try and dislodge it, but to no avail as the ends were weighted with hunks of metal. His wings flared out, straining against the confines of the net in an effort to keep his balance as he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

In a flurry of green and shiny metal, a crowd of guards stormed out of the surrounding trees. Dean tried to push himself to his feet and call them off, but a small group rushed over to him and kept him from rising all the while assuring him that they had everything under control. The rest of the men ran over to the man trapped in the net who was still crying out and struggling and Dean soon lost sight of him amongst the mass of bodies blocking his view. The guards shouted orders to each other, a frenzy of activity as an object was passed across the group and the man's cries got louder until Dean heard a solid thump and the man fell silent.

Dean surged to his feet and pushed past the restricting hands of the men around him, planning to rush forward and start knocking people around until they damn well started listening to him. But that's when the effects of all the blood loss and adrenaline caught up to him and Dean stumbled, body rejecting his attempts to steady himself, and began tumbling straight towards the ground. Just before face could meet dirt he was caught by a pair of arms that wrapped around his middle and slowly lowered him down. His back touched the grass and darkness took him.

* * *

When Dean came around the first thing he saw was the blurry face of his brother looking down at him with a mix of relief and concern swimming across his features. His mouth was moving as he tried to talk to Dean, but at the moment his other senses seemed to have abandoned him as black spots danced across his vision and he had to focus all his energy into staying conscious. He blinked several times to clear the spots and winced when Sam's booming voice caught up to his ears.

"God Sam, keep it down would ya! Your making my ears bleed." Dean grated out, reaching up and placing a hand against his head as he tried to think past the linger disorientation and pounding headache that had begun.

"Well sorry. Maybe if you had bothered to listen to me for once in your life I wouldn't have had to raise my voice." Sam's lips twitched up into a smile, sarcasm practically dripping off his words.

"Hey, some of us need our beauty sleep." Dean retorted as he attempted to push himself into a sitting position. "Not everyone was born with your feminine physic Sammy,"

Sam shot him a glare as he reached to assist him. "Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer bitch?"

"Jerk!"

Dean chuckled and glanced around. They were still in the clearing by the black water, a small number of guards stationed by the outer trees. The smoldering remains of the strange creature that had attacked him and Sam were still laying scattered across the grass and he could see a glimpse of his shredded green coat tangled in a bush a few feet away. But something wasn't right. Dean couldn't put his finger on exactly what, but he just had a feeling that there was something missing. The more he thought about it though, the more his head hurt.

"Dean, what happened here?" Sam's voice pierced his thoughts. "From the information I could gather, the guards said they found you kneeling on the ground with some strange creature standing over you." He carefully prodded at a few places on Dean's body, his next words relaying his confusion. "You look pretty beat up and yet there's not a scratch on you."

"What did you say," Dean asked, his head shooting up and locking eyes with his brother.

"I said you look pretty beat up and yet ther-"

"No no no, before that!"

"The guards said they found you kneeling on the ground with some strange creature standing over you," Sam said, confusion continuing to mount over his brother's odd behavior.

An image of bright blue eyes and ink black wings flashed into Dean's mind, and the last piece clicked. The strange man was the thing that was missing. The last time Dean saw him he had a giant net around him and the guards were- "Sam, what did they do with it?"

Sam started at his brother's tone, a mix of surprise and slight concern flying across his eyes. "They captured it and took it back to the palace." The words were hardly out of Sam's mouth before Dean was on his feet and racing back into the trees in the direction of the horses. He passed by the lake of black water and the ancient statue with the strange carved writing, not sparing a glance from his destination. His feet didn't slow until he had broken through the outer ring of trees, the horses tethered to a branch, waiting.

"Dean, what's going on," Sam asked as he came running up behind him.

"I'll explain later Sammy," Dean answered as he swung up into his saddle and kicked his horse into a run, steering it in the direction of their kingdom. He wasn't worried if Sam followed he just knew that he needed to get there as soon as possible. The guards hadn't killed the man, which meant that if he was fast enough there might still be a chance to save him from the king.

* * *

 **Dun Dun DAAAA!**

 **JK it's not like its that big of a cliff hanger, but yeah there ya go. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out within the week, there may be time around all the packing I need to start doing to get myself ready to move back to Uni haha.**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **LookWithinYourself**


End file.
